Never Again
by oh.kd
Summary: Because Chad Dylan Cooper was never one for doing things by the book.


_written quickly, i dont even know. but here it is._

-

Chad Dylan Cooper was never one for words,

Of course you'd think that being an actor and all he'd have to know the right things to say at those right moments.

But he wasn't.

Not like _her.  
_  
She used words that didn't come from a script,

She could go on forever about something and actually make it matter and make him feel _something._

And he knows that,

Because he remembers when she had used all of her fancy words and sentences, using metaphors and smilies and putting them all together to describe how much she _hated_ him.

He remembers standing there and just looking at her,

Because Chad Dylan Cooper didn't have the _words_ to describe how much that hurt him.

-

Chad Dylan Cooper was never one for jealousy,

He was the boy who had every_thing_ in the world and every_one_ falling at his feet.

He could have super models on each arm, or treat himself to a lunch in Paris if he wished.

People envied him, he didn't envy people.

Not when he watched her with a new boytoy on her arm every other week,

And not when she smiled at their jokes, or argued playfully and flirtatiously with them.

They weren't anything special, but they did make her laugh and do that cute thing with her nose when she smiled.

They made her _happy.  
_  
And the boy who had everything in the world watched them every single day,

But everyone knows the green's not a good color on Chad Dylan Cooper.

-

Chad Dylan Cooper was never one for doing things by the book.

He was the Hollywood bad boy even after all these years.

He had moved from the paradise that was Mackenzie Falls, and had got many movies opportunities.

He was still _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper.

So when he sat down to watch television one fine afternoon and saw the headlines,

_"MARRIAGE FOR ALLISON?"_

He couldn't help the surprise that was plastered on his face.

She had grown up after all these years, they didn't talk after she told him to stay out of her life forever.

Why? Because she _hated_ him and what could he do about that?

So when he found out he wasn't invited to the wedding,

He had to go.

Because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do anything by the book,

_but he'd never tell you that deep down he was a little hurt.  
_

Chad Dylan Cooper was never one to get nervous,

He was standing in a crowd of people watching as the beautiful _oh god she was beautiful_ bride and the groom walked out of the church and headed for their limo.

He watched her as she set her same old chocolate brown eyes upon him and smiled.

She stopped to talk to him, "Hello Chad."

It was the first time he had the chance to talk to her in all these years,

He could tell her everything right now, he could tell her that he's missed her and that she shouldn't get into that limo.

Why? Because he loves her. He's _always_ loved her.

"Hello Sonny." He smiled back, because Chad Dylan Cooper was never one for words.

And he watches something flash in her eyes, maybe its... _sadness?_

And the groom comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and tells her that they should get into the limo.

Chad reminds himself that he doesn't do jealousy.

And she looks up at him one last time,

_little did he know it would be the last time she'd ever smile at him like that,_

And he watches her walk through the crowd of people who are throwing flower pettles and clapping as the happy couple jump into the back of the limo and wave.

Somewhere deep down Chad knows that it was best,

The groom was a good guy and he could give her everything she ever wanted.

That's something he couldn't do, Because Chad Dylan Cooper was never one for doing things by the book,

Especially the book that ended in '_happily ever after'.  
_  
So Chad watched her go, starting her brand new life, one that he wouldn't be apart of.

But Little did he know of the brunette looking out the back window watching him as she drove away.

Because for a few seconds she thought he_ cared,_ That he would have said something to her.

Something that would have made her stay,

But Sonny Munroe turns around and gives a small smile to her new husband,

Because Sonny Munroe reminds herself,

That Chad Dylan Cooper was never one for caring.

-

_review?  
_


End file.
